


Thinking About You

by Khalindora



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalindora/pseuds/Khalindora
Summary: Set during the CL game against Fenerbahçe Istanbul.Cristiano thinks about Ruud and what has happened to their friendship.





	Thinking About You

**Author's Note:**

> Written & posted back in 2004 on LJ.
> 
> Disclaimer: Obviously this has never happened!
> 
> Author's Note: Companion piece to leetje's "Watching Over You".  
> And yes umm... this is UNBETAED.

He hated it; sitting on the bench was the worst for Cristiano. True, he needed a break. He had been playing non-stop for United after his return from the Olympics, but watching the game and not partaking in it was something he would never get used to.

As if watching wasn’t bad enough already, he had to endure Alan Smith holding court behind him. Cristiano only understood bits and pieces of the conversation, but they were talking about Wayne’s debut and were making bets when he would break Ruud’s records.

Cristiano wished they would just shut up already. It pained him to watch Wayne score goal after goal and Ruud getting more and more frustrated. He wasn’t surprised, because no one seemed to be able to deliver a good pass or cross that Ruud could use.

The more Cristiano watched the more his legs started to itch. He was a fraction away from begging the boss to let him play, so that he could supply Ruud with a sufficient ball.

Ruud looked so edgy and Cristiano feared that it would only take one little nudge to see his team mate go over the edge and do something he might regret. He didn’t even get the chance to finish this line of thinking when the moment of escalation came.

Ruud was fouled by Deniz and whatever he said to Ruud made him jump up and go after him. The disaster was only avoided because the referee and his linesman held Ruud back. But Cristiano knew that this wasn’t the end, he could clearly see the malice in Ruud’s eyes.

And as Cristiano had predicted a few minutes later all hell broke lose. Ruud deliberately stepped on the heels of a Turkish player. Cristiano was immediately reminded of last season’s game against Arsenal. A crowd of Fenerbahce players surrounded Ruud and Aurelio started to shove him around. At this point Cristiano couldn’t bear to watch it anymore; he leant forward and covered his face with his hands.

The whole incident showed quite clearly that Ruud wasn’t himself. Never had Cristiano seen the Dutchman commit fouls on purpose and with such dirty intent. It irritated him to see his team mate being so off.

Ever since Ruud had returned from his hernia surgery there had been something wrong with him. Most of the time he was perfectly normal, joking and fooling around in training sessions like he always had. But Cristiano remembered when he had asked Ruud if they would resume their additional training, Ruud had hesitated for a second and then told him no. There had been something strange in Ruud’s eyes that Cristiano couldn’t quite place.

He had also caught Ruud staring at him quite a lot lately and when Cristiano had smiled at him, Ruud had just turned away. The strange thing for Cristiano was that the moment he caught Ruud’s eyes his heart skipped a beat and his legs felt like jelly. But as soon as Ruud looked away he felt crushed.

What was going on? What happened to their friendship? Cristiano couldn’t help asking himself those questions again and again. They had been so close but now it looked like he wasn’t more than nuisance to Ruud, and he hated it. Cristiano didn’t know what he had done wrong to turn their friendship this way. But it hurt him; hurt him so much he sometimes thought he couldn’t bear it anymore.

Cristiano kept on pondering those lines of thinking that he very nearly missed Ruud scoring the 5th goal for United. He jumped up from the bench and threw his fists in the air celebrating that goal like had scored it himself. He didn’t care that his behaviour raised the eyebrows of his fellow team mates on the bench. And once more Cristiano wished he would be out on the pitch to celebrate that goal with Ruud and the others.

But it was such a relief to see Ruud finally score and Cristiano hoped it would help Ruud calm down a bit. Still smiling brightly Cristiano watched Bellion score the 6th goal, everyone else celebrated that goal again, but Cristiano only had eyes for the tall Dutchman. Ruud was being substituted and made his way straight to the dugout.

Cristiano heart started to race; the anticipation and anxiety made him feel like he was on a rollercoaster ride. What would Ruud do? Would he ignore him again? He watched him walk up the stairs, being patted on the back by the boss for his goal.

And then Ruud stood right beside him, looking down on him with a smile on his lips. And as Ruud sat down beside him, Cristiano couldn’t help himself and drew Ruud into a tight hug. For a moment Ruud went completely stiff in his arms. And when Cristiano already feared he would shove him away Ruud returned the hug and held him tightly.

As Cristiano drew back from the embrace Ruud pulled him back and whispered into his ear. “We need to talk in private… soon.”

Cristiano looked into Ruud’s eyes and knew that he wouldn’t ignore him anymore.


End file.
